Sandaran
by RikurohiYuki03
Summary: Agh, mengesalkan sekali! Mayaka sedang ingin sendiri, tapi Houtarou malah mengganggunya. Lagipula Houtarou tampak mencurigakan. Mana mau lelaki penghemat energi itu menyusulnya jauh-jauh hanya untuk menjadi sandaran? Tapi... entah kenapa rasanya menyenangkan juga. Apa? Tidak Mungkin! / Mayaka-Houtarou scene / Warning Inside/ One shot.


Halo haloo. Kali ini Riku balik membawa cerita yang cukup kontroversial sepertinya hahaha. Dari Fandom Hyouka, dengan pair Houtarou-Mayaka. Sumpah ini _crack-pair_ banget. Dari dalam animenya pun udah jelas ya Houtarou lebih sering ama Chitanda dan Mayaka nempel mulu sama Satoshi. Tapi saya bener-bener suka lihat adegan pas Houtarou lagi deket sama Mayaka. Menurut saya mereka lumayan cocok. Yaah _no offense_ lah yaa. Saya hanya menyalurkan pikiran saya disini.

Susah juga bikin pair yang nggak biasa ini. Jadi kalau OOC dikit gapapa lah ya haha. Saya terinspirasi membuat _fict _ini begitu melihat gambar mereka berdua di sebuah situs. Yang jadi cover cerita ini itulah gambarnya :D _copyright _gambarnya ya buat yang bikin lah ya. Yang jelas bukan sayalah yang bikin gambarnya :D

Tapi settingnya disini Mayaka tetap suka ama Satoshi dan Houtarou tetap tunduk sama Chitanda, kok.

Oh ya. Bagi yang bingung nanti sama yang namanya Yuki, dia itu OC saya. Dia cuma numpang nama doang kok :D

Nah, daripada saya banyak bacot, mulai langsung aja ya? Silahkan menikmati, reader-reader sekaliaaan!

000

Disclaimer:

Hyouka © saya juga bingung ini. Wikipedia bilang, yang bikin novelnya itu Honobu Yonezawa. Pokoknya bukan saya yang bikin

Sandaran © asli hasil imajinasi saya setelah melihat sebuah gambar

Pairing:

Houtarou-Mayaka

Genres:

Friendship-Hurt/Comfort-Romance(Sedikit haha)

Warning:

OOC, Typo's, _crack-pair_, dan hal-hal lain-lainnya

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE

000

Mayaka merasa punggungnya panas.

Dia baru saja melarikan diri ke ruang klub minum teh dan merangkai bunga yang kebetulan sedang tidak digunakan untuk merutuki kejadian Valentinenya (Dimana Satoshi kembali menolaknya untuk kesekian kali, dan entah mengapa Mayaka malah berlari kabur padahal ia sudah sering merasakan penolakan) yang sangat mengesalkan, disaat seorang lelaki yang selalu memasang wajah datar itu muncul secara tak diundang.

Lelaki yang merupakan kenalannya sekaligus sahabat gebetannya semenjak lama itu memasuki ruang klub minum teh tiba-tiba dan segera duduk membelakangi Mayaka. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba ataupun pemberitahuan, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung Mayaka.

Mayaka terkejut dan hendak berdiri disaat lelaki itu justru menahan pergerakan Mayaka dengan cara menekan punggungnya lebih jauh.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Muncul entah darimana lalu menyakiti punggungku!" pekik Mayaka protes. Badannya tak mampu berpindah karena seluruh pergerakannya terfokus pada punggungnya yang kini keberatan.

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya. Ia tampak begitu mengantuk sehingga perkataan Mayaka sama sekali tidak ia tanggapi. Mayaka menggeram.

"Houtarou! Berhenti menumpukan berat badanmu pada punggungku!"

Houtarou, lelaki itu, membuka mata beriris hijaunya. Dia menutup dan membukanya beberapa kali, lalu sedikit menegakkan badannya. Rasa sakit Mayaka karena punggungnya ditekan sudah hilang, namun pergerakannya tetap terkunci.

"Oreki Houtarou! Apa-apaan ini?! Kau aneh sekali! Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu!" protes Mayaka untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namun lagi-lagi tak digubris oleh Houtarou.

Akhirnya Mayaka memutuskan untuk mengalah dan kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya. Uukh! Dia benar-benar kesal! Tadi Satoshi yang berulah, kini sahabatnya. Yap, meski seharusnya Mayaka sudah tahu bahwa Satoshi tidak akan pernah menerima perasaanya, ia tetap juga gencar mengejar lelaki itu. Entah dia yang bodoh atau Satoshi yang tidak peka. Lalu kini sahabatnya, Houtarou, yang mengacau! Apa pula yang menyebabkan Houtarou jadi begitu _out of character_? Sejak kapan pula dia mau repot-repot menguras energinya untuk datang kemari?

Mayaka menggeram kesal. Padahal dia sudah susah payah meminjam kunci ruang klub teh pada Yuki, kawan sekelasnya, untuk menenangkan diri dari emosinya hari ini. Taunya, malah diganggu oleh makhluk pemalas yang kini bersandar di punggungnya.

Mayaka kembali menggeram begitu merasakan napas Houtarou yang semakin teratur. Grrr, jangan bilang dia tidur!

"Kau tidur!?"

Houtarou menggumam. "Hmm."

"Kalau kau mengantuk, seharusnya kau diam saja di kelas! Lagipula sejak kapan pula Oreki Houtarou mau membuang-buang energinya hanya untuk tidur di tempat ini? Dan lagi ini bukan ruang klub mu!"

Houtarou mengerinyit. "Kau berisik sekali."

Wajah Mayaka memerah menahan amarah. "Kau bilang aku berisik? Kau itu yang mengacau! Kenapa sih kau bisa ada disini? Dan kenapa kau bersandar dan memberatkan punggungku padahal ruangan ini begitu luas?"

Houtarou tidak menjawab. Mayaka meringis dalam hati. Apa Houtarou khawatir padanya? Tetapi akal sehatnya segera menepis pemikiran tersebut. Tidak mungkin kan dia khawatir padamu, Mayaka. Dia kan _self-centered, _pemalas, dan menyebalkan dengan sifat datarnya yang selalu mengganggu pemandangan, ujar logika Mayaka. Mayaka mengangguk-angguk. Benar. Itu pasti benar.

Lelaki beriris hijau itu mengangkat kepalanya memandang langit-langit, lalu menutup matanya setelah beberapa detik. "Chitanda."

"... Hah?"

"Chitanda yang menyuruhku."

Mayaka terdiam sesaat. Ah ya, ada Chi-chan bukan? Dia gadis yang baik. Mungkin Chi-chan merasa khawatir dan menyuruh Houtarou mengejar Mayaka karena dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Mungkin saja Chi-chan ada urusan mengenai klub Klasik dan harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal. Masuk akal juga.

Tetapi entah kenapa Mayaka merasa aneh. Jadi Houtarou mendatanginya hanya karena disuruh Chitanda? Ah, ya. Apa lagi alasan yang lebih rasional? Semenjak Chitanda muncul, Houtarou memang lebih sering bergerak dan melakukan sesuatu.

Lalu kenapa rasanya aneh? Padahal sudah jelas kalau Houtarou tidak akan memikirkanmu, Mayaka. Memangnya kamu siapa? Hanya gadis aneh yang selalu mengejar sahabatnya, Satoshi. Tidak lebih, bukan? Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Tiba-tiba Mayaka merasa kecewa. Ck. Apa pula yang dikecewakan? Ah, tapi kenapa rasanya sedih sekali? Mayaka mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal akan perdebatan dirinya yang tak kunjung menemukan titik terang.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah bersandar di punggungku?"

"... Entahlah."

"Uuuugh. Kalau kau berencana untuk memperburuk hariku lebih baik kau pergi."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kau menangis?" kemudian terdengar helaan napas Houtarou.

Mayaka tidak menjawab. Gadis itu memeluk lututnya sendiri. Air matanya mengalir dalam diam, tanpa isakan dan ekspresi orang menangis, namun jelas tampak luka disana. Mayaka sendiri sebenarnya tengah berperang dalam pemikirannya antara logika dan perasaan. Sial, sial. Mengapa hari ini duo sahabat itu begitu mengacau?

"... Kau tahu, Satoshi sebenarnya peduli padamu. Dia memang seperti itu. Bukankah kau sudah sadar dari dulu? Chitanda juga menghawatirkanmu. Kau benar-benar merepotkan," Houtarou menghela napasnya. "... Tapi mungkin Satoshi memang sedikit keterlaluan."

Mayaka hanya diam tanpa sekalipun menanggapi. Biarkan saja lelaki itu bicara. Mayaka tengah mengontrol emosinya disini.

"..."

"..."

"... Terlihat nyaman."

Ha?

"Hah?"

"Karena itu aku bersandar."

...

WHATAW?

DEMI KULIT MANGGIS YANG LEBIH TERKENAL DARIPADA MANGGISNYA.

Mayaka melirik dengan raut super syok –dan rasa syok itu bertambah begitu melihat semburat tipis di pipi Houtarou.

_What the hell?_

"Houtarou!? Kau sakit? demam? Atau pusing?" cetus Mayaka bingung. Lelaki dibelakangnya tidak seperti Houtarou! Jangan-jangan dia makhluk asing? Lantas dimana Houtarou yang asli?

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, melainkan kembali menegakkan punggungnya dengan canggung dan tidak lagi bersandar pada Mayaka. Hal itu membuat tubuh Mayaka bebas bergerak. _Dasar Chitanda_, rutuk Houtarou dalam hati. Mungkin memang sebaiknya biarkan saja gadis ini sendiri terlebih dahulu. Mayaka gadis yang meledak-ledak. Houtarou sebenarnya merasa enggan dan sedikit malu. Apa-apaan kalimat yang sangat _out of character_ itu? Dia sendiri tidak sadar akan ucapannya. Menurut perhitungannya, gadis itu akan berdiri dengan wajah merah menahan amarah dan berkata _"Kau sedang bermain-main padaku, ya?!"_ atau semacamnya.

Houtarou baru saja hendak bangkit untuk pergi dari sana ketika dia merasakan beban di punggungnya.

"... Kenapa kau pergi? kalau nyaman, bersandarlah lebih lama."

Lelaki itu tampak cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan Mayaka. Matanya terbuka sempurna. Dari ujung matanya, dia biasa melihat wajah Mayaka dari samping. Matanya memang sembab, namun tak ada lagi air mata disana. Hidungnya juga sedikit merah. Namun yang paling mencolok adalah semburat merah di pipi Mayaka. Houtarou terdiam dalam kecanggungan lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Mayaka merasa punggungnya panas. Diikuti oleh wajah, juga rasa hangat di dada. Perasaan yang aneh. Seperti... Seperti apa ya? Sulit dijabarkan. Dia juga merasa geli dan lucu. Hahaha, kapan lagi melihat Houtarou _out of character _begini? Ini tidak akan sering terjadi. Jadi lebih baik jika tidak melewatkannya bukan?

Houtarou pun merasakan suhu yang bertolak belakang antara punggungnya dengan suhu akhir musim gugur diluar.

Mereka saling bersandar dalam diam, sibuk akan pikiran masing-masing.

Houtarou tidak menyadari bahwa bibir Mayaka melengkung bagaikan kurva yang terbuka ke atas. Matanya memancarkan rasa bahagia –entah senang karena menemukan celah untuk menertawakan Houtarou atau memang benar-benar bahagia.

Dan Mayaka pun tidak menyadari kalau Houtarou tersenyum tipis.

_Mungkin saran Chitanda untuk mengejar Mayaka ada baiknya juga._

"Tunggu. Seharusnya aku yang butuh sandaran, bukan kau!" sahut Mayaka tiba-tiba. Houtarou tak menjawab namun gerutuannya jelas terdengar.

Ah... Mungkin masih panjang jalan bagi mereka untuk benar-benar akur.

The End

Aaaagh! Suliiiit sekali membuat _crack pair _ini. Tapi apa mau dikata, saya benar-benar gatal menulis :')

Yang narasi kulit manggis itu cuma bumbu doang kok, saya nggak menyindir hal tertentu kok... huehehe XD

Saya sangat berterima kasih pada kritik ataupun saran yang membangun :D tapi jangan kasar-kasar ya kalau nge kritik... (Bawa tameng) :3 terima kasiiiih

Saya nggak nerima _flame _yaaa. Saya kan udah memperingati dari awal kalau ini _crack pair_, jadi gaada yang boleh protes okee? :D

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri mampiiir. Review please? Makasiih


End file.
